dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sasuke Shihouin
20190218 090003.gif Sasuke Vanishing.gif / |gender = Male |birthplace = The Great Beyond |birth = Unknowm |status = Immortal |birth power level = unknown |max power level = Unknown |pronouns = none |height = 5'9" |weight = oo lbs |hair = Transparent |eye = Black |rank = God |organizations = 向こうの領主 Mukō No Ryōshu |hobbies = Guarding the Great Beyond |maritable status = Single |family = Yhwe (Brother) Satan (Nephew)<Shizukesa] Milijun Doragon (Nephew) Shi (Father) Seikatsu (Mother )}} Appearance Sasuke Shihouin is a muscular young deity of average height with celestial dark skin. He always carries his three swords along with him, bundled up with a white haramaki over his right hip, allowing him to easily draw them with his left hand. He has always been seen carrying the Swords Of Wrath, although his right hand is usually seen resting over them, he can also use this hand to pull his swords out before sitting down. He has three identical celestial earrings on his left earlobe. Sasukes’ body is covered with scars from his many battles, most notably the massive scar stretching from his left shoulder to his right hip that he acquired during his loss against Shi (His father). Personality Sasuke is known as the god of wrath for a good reason, he is merciless and brutal in battle against his opponents. In battle he tends to fight fiercely, aiming for the kill from the start and he is known for never holding back. Although he is a very smart fighter even though he is fierce. Sasuke always felt that he didn't belong in the great beyond, he spends his days next to the great sea which is the border of the great beyond. Sasuke is a very lonely God and he gets annoyed easily, having a short tolerance for others like Milijun Doragon ×Sasuke is always underestimated by his opponents but he is more than capable of handling himself. Many of the other gods despise him for his great power. Biography Sasuke Shihouin is the second son of Shi and Seikatsu, being the younger brother of Yhwe. When he was old enough to fight he was taught by Yhwe who was already hundreds of years older than him. There's always been a deep difference in power between the two in his early years because of the age difference but when Sasuke dies and comes back to life as a celestial being, Shi decides to train him. During training, Shi gave him eternal battle scars as well as three swords that would be known as the swords of wrath. After his first 100 years of being a deity, war breaks out in heaven which is the home of Yhwe. Lucifer, otherwise known as Satan would fall with a third of the angels from heaven. When this war broke out, Sasuke lost his favorite nephew whom he helped raise. ×After the fall, Sasuke and Yhwe had a falling out which resulted in the two disowning each other as brothers. This is when Yhwe vanished and left Sasuke alone. ×Sasuke never had a family with children because he's always been focused on serving his father Shi and protecting the Great beyond. Final Arc Sasuke hears that Yhwe has returned and wants to bring war to the great beyond, so he stands alongside the great sea and waits for his brother to return so that they can engage in a battle. Power Sasuke has the power to fiercely eradicate anything in existence. He can move at omni speed like nothing, he relies more on his speed and endurance more than anything else in a battle. His swords are his weapons of choice because he can project all of his power through them, without his swords however, he can still fight just as good without them. *Hand To Hand Combat - Sasuke is a natural when it comes to hand to hand combat. *Master Swordsman - Sasuke is a master at fighting with his three swords, holding one of them with his mouth. *Speed Expert - Sasuke can fight trillions of times faster than the speed of light if he really wanted to, he can move at omni speed just like many others in the great beyond. Take note that Sasuke is an omniversal being meaning that he possesses power on an omniversal scale which is common in the great beyond. Abilities Omniarch- Rule all things. Omnicompetence - Handle all situations or matters. Hypercompetence - Be absolutely skilled in every possible field. Omnifarious - Take on any and all existing forms, shapes, varieties, or kinds. Omnificence - Create anything and everything from nothing. Almighty Object Manifestation - Create artifacts of nigh limitless power. Omnireplication - Duplicate anything. Omnilingualism - Decipher and speak any language. Omnilock - Exist outside of everything. Freedom - Be absolute free of any boundaries, even from destiny. Omnipresence - Be everywhere in existence at once. Omniscience - Know everything and anything. Enlightenment - Possess full comprehension of the omniverse. Omni-Senses - Possess senses enhanced to omniversal scale. Specific Examples Complete Arsenal - Have every power. Absolute Change - Change anything. Absolute Condition - Have the ultimate levels of strength, speed, intellect, etc. Absolute Existence - Total control over their own existence. Absolute Force Manipulation - Control, create, shape and destroy all forces. Absolute Restoration - Restore everything back to their natural state. Absolute Will - The power to control/manipulate anything and be totally unstoppable. Almighty Magic - The power to use magic that is able to accomplish anything. Almighty Law Creation - Create and control the law that is unbreakable and is the Alpha law. Almighty Replication - Replicate all powers. Almighty Science - Control almighty/omnipotent science. Alpha Reality - Rewrite the laws of reality without limit. Amortality - The user is beyond life and death. Absolute Immortality - Total, absolute immortality. Boundary Manipulation - Complete control of all boundaries. Causality Manipulation - Complete control of the cause/effect relation. Concept Manipulation - Create/manipulate/erase all Concepts. Cycle Manipulation - Manipulate the cycles of existence (creation, existence, destruction). Definition Manipulation - Manipulate how anything/everything is defined. Destruction - Destroy anything and everything. Apocalyptic Force Manipulation - Control the final force. Existence Manipulation - Manipulate the entirety of existence itself. Primordial Force Manipulation - Manipulate the prime force. Existential Plane Manipulation - Manipulate all planes of existence. Grand Design Construction - Creating, sorting, preserving the universe. Logic Manipulation - Control and defy logic without limit and achieve any impossible feat. Maximum Quintessential Control - Control infinite amounts of spiritual force. Meta Power Manipulation - Create, control and delete powers on an infinite level. Meta Ability Creation - Can create whatever power one wants with no limits. Power Augmentation - Can increase and amplify special abilities to infinite power-levels. Power Immunity - Be immune to any and all external powers and effects. Power Link - Manipulate the power link. Meta Probability Manipulation - Control all possibilities. Metaphysics Manipulation - Control the aspects of metaphysics. Metapotence - Do whatever one wishes regardless of justification. Nonexistence - Completely erase any kind of existence. Omega Reality - Decide the end fate of of all reality. Omni-Embodiment - Be embodiment of Everything. Omni-Negation - Negate and nullify everything. Omnicide - Kill all life at once. Omnifabricating - Invent anything with varying capabilities. Omniverse Manipulation - Control all universes. Origin Manipulation - Manipulate the origin of all that is. Paradox Manipulation - Override the laws of reality, logic and common sense. Pataphysics Manipulation - Control the aspects of pataphysics. Perspective Manipulation - Manipulate the Perspective. Perfection (Existential Perfection/Perfection Embodiment) - User is absolutely flawless, perfection itself. Physical Godhood - Break and bend all scientific laws and concepts. Power Anchoring - User's powers are immune to all alterations. Preservation - Preserve Everything. Prime Being - Be the beginning of everything and every species. Separation - Separate/Divide Everything. Singularity - Absolutely one of a kind. Supernatural Manipulation - Control everything supernatural. Totality Manipulation - Rule/Control/Preserve/Create/Destroy all Totality. Ultimate Invincibility - Be absolutely invincible. Unimind - Be one with all minds. Unity - Be one with all and be everything. Universal Irreversibility - Actions cannot be stopped or reversed Notes Follow @SasukeShihouin on Twitter for RP.